singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Death
So, you've died. When a character dies, they are respawned from the last teleporter they went through. Likewise, if characters attempt to leave Asphodel's orbit in a shuttle, Hypatia will remotely detonate the shuttle after 48 hours, and trigger spontaneous discorporation of the character's atomic structure, after which they'll respawn like under any other circumstances. Respawn works by recreating a character from their fundamental atomic state at the moment they pass through a teleporter. Hypatia stores all of this information in her visitor database, checked against previous records and updated for its certification. The backup includes the exact state of a person's brain chemistry and cognition patterns at the moment of teleportation, so it acts exactly like a save state. When a character dies and respawns, they will have forgotten everything that happened to them after going through that last teleporter. Note that this does not affect either in-game events or other characters' memories, but just that of the character respawning. Players are still completely accountable for any effect this may have on their CR. When a Character Dies (IC) The moment that a character's vitals go flat, their bracelet's personal settings are immediately uploaded and linked up with the person's last existing teleporter save state, and the existing bracelet is wiped back to factory presets. Everything else stays how it is-- which means that in addition to finding their own corpse, characters can also stumble upon duplicates of clothing and equipment. Do not abuse this. There is silly, and then there is creating an unfair advantage. Additionally, any sentient equipment (like AI) do not respawn unless they themselves are fatally damaged. What if my character isn't technically alive? Who said anything about Hypatia monitoring a heartbeat? Like many things on Sacrosanct, the station tracks String Resonance in an individual to determine whether they are alive or dead. So, in the case of zombies or Transformers, it's possible to still be not-quite-alive, or even deactivated with the potential to be reactivated later, and count as "functional" under Hypatia's terms. Each player knows best what counts as "dead" for their character, as opposed to "oim gettin' better." So if you say they've died, Hypatia will agree with you. When a Character Dies (OOC) First, go here and fill out the form. While we don't expect players to keep track of every single teleporter characters go through, we'd like players to give at least a best guess of how much time they have lost. This helps not only the mods but also the other players your character has CR with. There is no limit to the time between death and respawn. It may be instantaneous, or it can be up to several weeks later (if players want to use it for a hiatus). **NOTE: Respawning is an experimental technology. One possible risk for respawning is accidental mutation. While the risk is small (below 0.00001%), and most mutations are harmless and invisible (the average human has over 100!), on occasion these can be dangerous (or embarrassing). At the moment it is left up to player discretion whether respawning will cause a defect. If the mods feel a character is dying and respawning too often, they may insist on a penalty. Mutations and Illness Mutations gained from respawning can range from invisible mutations to skin conditions, allergies, impaired senses, mild to serious illnesses, etc. Major disabilities and life-threatening conditions like blindness, impaired motor function, bone deformities, and cancer are all possible, but should be treated respectfully. Please keep in mind that Sacrosanct's medical facilities and the Underworld's illegal medical markets can both cure or effectively treat most conditions quickly and painlessly. All life-threatening conditions (for example, major organ failure) are treated immediately in Sacrosanct's hospitals, regardless of the character's work credits. Non-life-threatening defects, on the other hand, might require work credits to fix, or a heavy favor with someone in the Underworld. Abusing the Respawn System Don't do it, for the love of god. The system is supposed to be fun and make death a little bit freer for players, but please use it in moderation. Abuse of the respawn system may result in being forced to take a mutation or another penalty. The following are (some of) what we consider abuses of respawn: * Excessive deaths in a very short time frame. * Spawncamping, whether or not it's a legitimate strategy. * Using respawn to escape consequences of character actions. As stated elsewhere, in-character actions mean in-character consequences. Whether a relationship or a murder plot, players cannot use respawn-induced amnesia as a CR reset. Characters are always accountable for their crimes, regardless of whether they remember them. As for relationships with other characters, let us remind you that amnesia never saved anyone's love life. Category:Gameplay Mechanics